Ponetheus
by ThereIsOnlyZuul
Summary: The Mane 6 have landed on a strange planet in search of the origins of pony-kind. Something's wrong though. Very wrong. If Fluttershy Shaw doesn't figure out a way to stop it, the search for the ponies origin will end in their destruction.
1. Origin Searching

When I saw Prometheus opening night, I spent the next few weeks not being able to get it out of my head and that led to thinking about the pony gang and how they would do within the constructs of the movie and well, it led to the birth of chapter one of this crossover fanfiction. I've been sitting on top of it for a while, not sure if I should post it or not but I finally decided it was time. So, yeah. My Little Pony crossed with Ridley Scott's sci-fi thriller Prometheus.

And FYI, for anyone who has not seen the movie, I've used the characters LAST NAMES from the movie and given them to the pony characters so that is why they have last names

LIST OF CHARACTERS (Pony names + Prometheus character names):  
Fluttershy is the lead female hero: Shaw  
Big Mac as Fluttershy's love interest: Holloway  
Rarity is the lead female antagonist: Vickers  
Twilight Sparkle as a perfect robot: David  
Rainbow Dash as the ship's captain: Janek  
Pinkie Pie as the head of safety and security: unnamed Mercernary group leader  
AppleJack as the head medic: Ford  
Spike as a hipster biologist: Millburn  
Trixie as a punk geologist: Fifield

Enjoy :)

* * *

The Ponetheus had been on the surface of the planet LV-223 for just under twenty minutes. After two years in the cryo-sleep chambers and thirty four trillion miles from Equestria, everypony on the elite crew of the trillion dollar ship were more than a little eager to suit up and walk over the surface of the mysterious planet.

"Can you believe we've made it this far?" Fluttershy Shaw, a prominent pony archaeologist, commented excitedly as she stepped into her space suit.

"It's taken us a collective dozen years and a trillion of Mareland Corporation's dollars to get here, but we've made it," Big Macintosh Holloway smiled as he stepped into his own spacesuit. Big Mac was also a prominent archaeologist and as he nuzzled his nose into Fluttershy's neck, it is quite obvious he is something much more to her.

"Shaw. Holloway. A word." Big Mac and Fluttershy both turned to find Rarity Vickers on a large, holographic screen behind them. Fluttershy was glad to be in the lower deck airlock and not face-to-face with the intimidating Rarity. Even though she wasn't face-to-face with her, she still blushed at having been caught nuzzling her long-time lover.

Rarity Vickers was the Mareland Corporation representative that had been sent along to spearhead the Ponetheus' mission. She was a cold, calculating pony. Very well put together. Very impersonal. She wanted nothing to do with the exploration of the planet. She wanted only to prove to the higher-ups of the Mareland Corporation that a trillion dollars had not been wasted on a space exploration mission dedicated to meeting the makers of all pony-kind.

"Yes, Vickers?" Big Mac smiled in the crooked, but charming way he was so very good at.

"I want you to find what you`re looking for quickly."

"We don't know what we're looking for…" Rarity cast her cold gaze to Fluttershy who immediately panicked under her harsh gaze. "Umm, that is, Miss Vickers, we don't know exactly what we're looking for."

"You're looking for the creators of life on Equestria, are you not?" Rarity asked tersely.

"Y-Y-Yes, but… but…"

"We're not gonna find the creators of life on Equestria quickly, now are we, Sugarcube?" Commented AppleJack Ford, a smart, experienced medic pony, as she trotted by fully suited and ready to head out. Fluttershy looked around to find that all the other ponies were ready to go and she blushed again because she and Big Mac were the ones holding everyone up.

"Ee-yup, I agree with Ford," Big Mac grinned as AppleJack hopped into the back of an army strength LandHoover .

"Just get it done, Holloway." Rarity said with a slight roll of her large, blue eyes. "And if the unthinkable is to happen and on the one to a billion chance that you discover the beings you're looking for, you are not to engage them. You are not to approach them. You are not to talk to them. You will only report back to me."

"Does Mareland Corp. have some kind of secret agenda for this expedition?" Fluttershy asked from her hiding spot behind Big Mac.

"It paid a trillion dollars for this ship, Shaw. Of course it has a secret agenda." The holographic screen was turned off, leaving Big Mac shaking his head with a laugh and Fluttershy just shaking.

* * *

"What do you think they'll find?" Asked Rainbow 'Dash' Janek, the Ponetheus' captain and the best captain within the known poniverse. She had successfully piloted the massive space craft through the stormy atmosphere of LV-223 and sat in her captain's chair with her hooves behind her head and a cigarette gritted between her teeth.

Rarity once again rolled her big, blue eyes. "They're looking for creatures that are supposed to have visited Equestria thousands of years ago. They're looking for creatures that are the so-called Engineers of the pony race."

"So, what do you think they'll find?" Rainbow Dash asked again.

"I don't think they'll find anything."

"And if they do?"

"It won't be anything good."


	2. More Guns Than Ponies

Chapter 2 of Prometheus/My Little Pony crossover. Keep reading and enjoy :)

LIST OF CHARACTERS (Pony names + Prometheus character names):  
Fluttershy is the lead female hero: Shaw  
Big Mac as Fluttershy's love interest: Holloway  
Rarity is the lead female antagonist: Vickers  
Twilight Sparkle as a perfect robot: David  
Rainbow Dash as the ship's captain: Janek  
Pinkie Pie as the head of safety and security: unnamed Mercenary group leader  
AppleJack as the head medic: Ford  
Spike as a hipster biologist: Millburn  
Trixie as a punk geologist: Fifield

* * *

"Everypony ready?" Asked the chief security officer and leader of a cut-throat pony-mercenary group charged with keeping the small crew safe and sound.

Fluttershy looked around to see that everypony was ready "I think we are, Miss…"

"Just call me Pinkie. My real name isn't important." Pinkie turned her hard gaze on Fluttershy while adjusting her large and very intimidating flame thrower onto her flank. "Why don't you climb abroad the LandHoover, Shaw. Let's get this show on the road."

Fluttershy smiled nervously and backed away: Pinkie frightened her beyond belief and she was more than happy to get away from the strange pony.

"What do you think of all the weapons?" Big Mac remarked in his ever-laid back way that made Fluttershy's stomach well, flutter. He nuzzled her neck before they trotted towards the large, military grade LandHoover that would transport them over the rocky, rough landscape of the alien world.

"I don't think we need weapons but apparently, the Mareland Corp. does." There were more guns and flame throwers and laser cutters on board then there were ponies. Fluttershy hoped there would be no need for them–loud noises made her nervous. "I wonder what they expect us to find."

Big Mac climbed into the LandHoover followed closely by Fluttershy. He made himself comfortable before he replied with a smirk: "I don't know, but it's gonna be damn exciting to find out!"

* * *

The LandHoover bounced and jarred over the surface of LV-223 and the ponies inside bounced and jarred along with it. Near the rear door of the vehicle sat Spike Millburn the finest biologist in Equestria, and Trixie Fifield the geologist whose skills were questionable but was flashy enough to appear skilled. Spike was amicable enough, but Trixie was more than insufferable.

"Would you stop jumping on me?" Trixie hissed. Every bounce of the vehicle would send Spike into Trixie's lap: he smiled, she glared, and Big Mac got a good laugh out of it. "I don't wanna be your friend." Trixie snarled before Spike could justify himself.

"Hey you two, can't we all just get along?" Big Mac asked from where he lounged across several seats. The LandHoover was big enough to hold twenty ponies but there were only a quarter of that inside it, leaving them plenty of room each.

Trixie's gaze snapped towards Big Mac. "I'm not here to be your friend either. I'm only here to make money."

"Don't you even remotely care why we're here, Fifield?" Fluttershy asked.

"No. I'm only here to make money."

"Suit yourself, Fifield." Smirked Big Mac.

"What about you, Millburn?" Fluttershy asked as she looked from the sour Trixie to the good-natured Spike. "Why are you here?"

"Besides the buckets of gems Mareland Corporation is offering, I have no idea. Look at this place–doesn't scream thriving eco-system to you, does it?"

"Are there no signs of life?" Asked Twilight, who, until this moment, had been silently observing everything. She was a super intelligent, super developed android pony who had been sent along by the Mareland Corp. to help deal with any situation that might arise: communicating with aliens, performing experiments or medical operations, generally knowing everything about everything.

"You tell us. You're the smart, perfect robot, aren't you?" Leered Trixie.

Twilight cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. She was smarter than any pony ever born and she had fully programmed emotions but she wasn't like a living pony. She was strange. She was distant. She seemed to have two different agendas that dictated her behaviour…

Trixie groaned. "Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"Gladly," everypony else muttered under their breaths.

"What was that?" Trixie snapped.

The intercom crackled to life and saved everypony from replying. "We've arrived at the pyramid structure. Prepare to disembark."

"Let the fun begin," Big Mac smiled.

"Yes." Twilight said as a strange smile spread across her synthetic snout. "Fun."


	3. Ugly Thing, Isn't It?

Sorry if there's a tonne of grammar mistakes in here, I proof read it but I've been distracted lately and although it looks all good to me, it might not be all good for you the reader. So, you know, I'm sorry and I'll be fixing this up over the next little while.

* * *

As the rag-tag group of ponies disembarked the LandHoovers they fell silently as a wave of startled disbelief passed over every single one of them.

The pyramid structure was huge. Bigger than anything in all of Equestria. Bigger than anything they could even hope to imagine. It was a dome structure surrounded by walls taller than the tallest tower in Princess Celestia's castle; but the dome was even bigger–three times as big. It was built of rough and uneven black rocks and if not for the perfectly straight lines drawn around it, it would almost seem natural upon the planet's rocky and mountain covered terrain.

"Ugly thing, isn't it?" Rainbow Dash commented over the radio. Fluttershy jumped at the sound of her voice; she had forgotten that the crew on the Ponetheus were being shown a live feed of everything they were seeing through cameras in their suits. "What do you think it was used for?"

"Not burial," commented Big Mac as he stared up at the pyramid. "It's a beautiful sight to my archaeologist eyes, but it's not beautiful enough for burial."

"They used it for something practical." Fluttershy remarked quietly as she stared up at it.

"Lets find out what," smiled Big Mac as he trotted towards the pyramid. The rest of the ponies followed him in a quiet line.

* * *

"And I thought it was creepy on the outside," muttered Spike nervously. The ponies shuffled one by one through a small broken opening that within the structure of the pyramid. The opening led down into total blackness, the only light coming from the lights atop each pony's space suit helmet. "Do we really have to go down there?"

Spike directed the question at everypony but no pony paid him any heed except Trixie, who smirked at him before ducking through the opening.

"I suppose that's a yes," Spike said as he reluctantly followed.

* * *

The dark descent downwards couldn't have been more than a few hundred feet but it felt, for everypony making the scary march, like a few hundred miles. No pony spoke and only the sounds of their suited-up hoofs on the loose gravel and their heavy breathing were heard.

"When do you think it ends?" Fluttershy asked suddenly, startling everypony.

"I'd say just about here." Answered Big Mac as he came to stop. Everypony trotted after him and they found themselves in a huge, circular corridor. It was dark and split off in two directions, probably forming a large circle that was the main corridor for the whole structure. Fluttershy pressed herself tightly against Big Mac as they shone their flashlights into the darkness.

"Alright, Miss-Great-and-Powerful-Trixie. Let's get a lay out of the whole structure please," Big Mac ordered.

Trixie smirked again. "Finally I get to show you what I do best!" She turned away from the ponies and closed her eyes. Within the next moment three beams of pure, white light shot from her unicorn horn and began to speed off down the corridors. They scanned everything they came upon, that scan was then sent back to the Ponetheus where the crew left aboard examined it, and then sent it back to the crew on the planet.

"What was that?" Asked Fluttershy as she watched the balls of light zip away.

"My fillies! If there's anything down here worth looking at, my fillies will find it and then show us the way. Ponetheus, we are now mapping."

Rainbow Dash's voice crackled over the radio: "Copy that."


End file.
